


Snore (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: John comes home to reader after weeks away, leaving them both happy to be together again…until John’s snoring seems to be a nighttime interference.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You, John/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Snore (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : It’s been real smutty and intense around here lately, this lovely concept was requested by a lovely anon! I know you wanted some smut in here, but I just couldn’t seem to write it in. My brain just wasn’t cooperating, I apologize. But I hope you enjoy it regardless :) Lemme know what you think, all! Thank you for reading 💛
> 
> Find me on my main platform, Ficsnroses on Tumblr.

**.**

_It’s a quiet night in the city, the usual buzz of traffic out the windows unheard of, the evening breeze calm, mellow._

Your skin sheens, a freshly applied layer of shea moisturizer had just been soothed into your skin, the ends of your hair dotted with water drops as you sit on your bed.

The evening air promised astounding dreams. Dreams so special, illusive, impeccably whisked away. The type of dreams you’d longed for the entire time he’d been gone.

John wanders out of the master washroom, a towel working the moisture out of his burnt mocha hair. His skin steams a light vapour, fresh out of the shower you’d just shared.

John had been away for a couple of weeks, and just found his way back home to you that evening. It had been later into the night, the clock just about struck 10:00pm as he’d arrived. You’d been waiting – it had been far too long since you’d been around him, in his entirety. There’s a special warmth to John, something so uniquely exuded off of just him, something so admiringly matchless, incomparable.

A sense of completeness, which only John could fulfill.

John’s dreams had been scarce; tasteless as well, the time spent away took a toll on his being.

Needless to say, you’d indulged in some much needed time together, relishing in each other’s touch. You’d missed him so much, craved the way he’d make you feel loved; the way he’d love you _so_ well as his calloused fingers browsed your skin. You’d had him more times than one tonight already, the most recent being in the shower you’d accompanied each other in.

John had left you pleased, gratified, fulfilled in the most delicate of ways. The aches he’d left replaced, delightful; endearing, a wonderful contrast to yearning you’d felt for him over the distance.

“You coming to bed?” You smile, setting yourself under the sheets. John’s pillow had stayed indifferent, perfectly fluffed over the time he’d been away, patiently waiting his arrival back;

just as you did. 

The mere thought of having him with you tonight, was more than enough to ease away any worries. With the pearly white towel discarded in the wash hamper, John’s eyes gloss over you, your face, your eyes, the way you’d looked so captivating awaiting him in bed. He’d been aching far too long to be with you, far too many lonesome nights spent away at the hotel in bed, the feel of your body beside him deserted.

There was a sense of security he felt with you, falling asleep beside you; that proved incomparable.

Because with you, beside you, he’d be able to forget about the dim that follows him. With you, he was safe. Safer than he’d ever felt, safer than he’d ever be.

Walking to you, John smiles lightly to the glimmer in your eyes. “Just gonna take Dog out quickly before bed.” He almost whispers, one of his large hands place on the back of your head as he bends down slight. Pressing his lips to your forehead, his eyes close, breathing in your floral scent. “I’ll just be back, okay? You need anything?” Awaiting your response, his fingers gently lace with yours, thumb soothing the soft skin.

“No, but it’s really late. Don’t take him beyond the yard, alright?” You proclaim, free hand moving to gently brush across his that still laces with your other. With a slight squeeze to your hold, he nods, a yawn emitting his lips as he moves towards the door.

“ _Love you_.” He mumbles, the drowsiness of his state more apparent now than before.

“ _Love you_.” You return, giggling as he disappears out of the room.

**.**

As John had returned to the bedroom, you’d immediately been able to sense just how exhausted he really was. He’d looked drained, in dire need for a good night’s rest.

“You alright, John? You look awful.” Patting the empty spot beside yourself, you watch a small grin cast his lips.

“Do I? Thank you.” He barely chuckles, peeling the covers from the bed as he takes place. With his body positioning under the sheets, you giggle, watching his arms open for you. 

“ _I didn’t mean it like that._ ” Your head takes place on his chest, smaller arms draping his core, tucking your figure into him. A kiss places into your hair from his lips, sizable built arms engulfing around you. With a satisfied sigh, you feel his chest rise and fall to a deep exhale.

This was exactly what he’d been craving, all the time spent away. A good night’s rest in the comfort of his own bed, with the woman he loves safe, snuggled in with him.

“I just meant you look tired. Haven’t you been getting any sleep?” Your fingers lightly trace his chest, his heartbeat steady, rehearsed against your ears.

“I’ll be fine now that I’m home, sweetheart.” His dozy voice, deep and coarse barely rasps, sleep thick tone filling the serene room. One of his hands tangles in your hair, sturdy fingers lightly massaging your scalp as he barely manages to stay awake. “… _and our pre bed session(s) didn’t help_.” He smirks, eyes closed.

He’d been trying to stay alert, hoping to get in a few more chuckles, pillow talk dense on his mind with the thought of savouring you at last. You’d known he needed sleep, however. John often had trouble remembering he _does_ burn out, and that he does need rest, a breather once in a while.

“Go to sleep, you cheeseball.” Tittering, you dawdle a kiss to his chest.

He hums, barely, drifting off within no time, your body sheltered in his embrace.

**.**

You hadn’t been asleep too long, before a rummage of waves, practically piercing through the stillness of the eve vibrate, quivering through your ears. The shallow, drawn out, nasal and deep reverberations sore around, strident in your perturbed ears.

John had been snoring again.

He normally didn’t resort, the menacing interference to your seemly slumber was uncommon for sure, yet still made an appearance when John was awfully worn out; exhausted, dead beat drained.

In a way, it made your heart ache for him, understanding just how weak, fatigued he must be to be this way. You knew your John inside out; and you wanted the best for him. It did upset you to know he’d overworked himself to the extents he had.

Yet, there was slight annoyance in your contemplation. When John snores, John _really_ snores. It’s practically impossible to reside anywhere near him, let alone sleep.

Raising your head off his chest, momentary, your eyes blink with attempt to bat sleep away. “ _John_ ,” You shake him lightly, trying your best not to startle. He lays there, holding you still, mouth cast open agape, with deep, breathy inhales as if sawing the densest of logs.

ＺｚｚｚＺｚｚ,

ｚｚＺｚｚｚ,

ＺｚｚｚＺｚｚ,

“ _John, baby_ ,” You whisper, cupping his check, lightly bracing the bearded skin to gist him awake.

He shuffles slight, ultimately remaining asleep. Unconsciously, his hand moves to brush yours that holds him, stirring. With a sigh, you rub your temples, unsure of how to stop him without causing much disturbance.

“ _Jonathan,_ ” You rattle, voice faintly louder. Your hand rests firm to his chest, shaking him. “ _You’re snoring_ ,” You barely whine, his eyes snapping open sudden. It takes him a moment to collect his thoughts, remember where he is, although his edge calms once he sees you, hovering slightly over him.

“ _Shoot_ ,” His deep voice gruffs, rubbing his weary dusked orbs. “ _Did I keep you up?_ ” Grimacing, his hand moves to rest over yours.

“No,” You giggle, embedding a kiss to his cheek. “But you did wake me.”

“Sorry. Haven’t slept well in weeks.” He sighs, shifting to his side. Pulling the duvet further over your shoulder, you toss, bringing his arm over your hip to hold you. Tucking himself into the curve of your back, a sigh escapes his lips, feeling your petite hand reach behind to stoke his coffee hair. “It’s alright, get some rest, honey.” Yawning, your eyes drift shut, nuzzling into your own pillow, the gentle breeze of the open window filtering in, brushed against your silken skin.

The room falls quiet, the stability of his breathing lulls you to the brink of tranquility again,

before it happens;

ＺｚｚｚＺｚｚ,

ＺｚｚｚＺｚｚ,

the rumble of his chest shrill again.

“ _Jonathan,_ ” Moaning, you elbow his bicep behind you, groaning quietly. He doesn’t budge, however, vibrations thick in snooze with his grip around your waist tight still. His breath is hot on the nape of your neck, and you sigh through droopy eyelids to turn around, facing him.

“ _Johhhnnnnnn,_ ” Whinging, your head tucks into his neck, the tip of his chin placed on your hair. Muffled; yet audible, croak coats your voice; although your calls never seem to go answered, petite hands jerking his chest.

John wasn’t budging tonight, his snores lurid and deep. With an irritated bleat, you toss in the mattress again, flipping as your hands pull your pillow over your head in attempts to block out the clamour.

Out of habit, John’s arm only pulls you further in to his chest, in efforts to hold you close as does, during the night.

As the night falls further, the passage of time becomes just the more unbearable. John’s snores crash as if waves against the New York pier, the sounds coming as deep currents, delving your drowsy state. Only John’s blare sounded nothing like the calm New York pier; the rummage of his chest only channeled violent waves against crumbling cliffs,

and it seemed you, were drowning; _plunging_ in them.

Incoherent groans flee your lips, the tips of your fingers pinching the bridge of your nose as you sigh. Sitting up, there’s a heave more of frustration than intended in your tone, now in full effect to awaken him.

“John!” You jolt, any efforts to be discreet long forgotten, the jar of your touch a dire contrast to the pleasantness of the rather still night. His eyes flash open, brows furrowed as he takes your features in. With a hand raked through his ristretto hair, he inquires.

“ _Babe?_ ” His voice is gravelly and husked, concern evident. “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

Plummeting back to your pillow, your gaze stays intent on the ceiling. “You’re snoring again. I can’t sleep, John.”

He sighs, before sitting up on his elbows, resting back against the headboard. “ _I’m sorry_.” He regrets, hands rubbing his eyes, yawning big, head thrown back. You reach for his hand, giving him a small, reassuring squeeze before pulling away. 

“I’m gonna go in the other room for tonight, honey.” Just as you’ve drawn the duvet back, John’s arm extends to hold yours, stopping you.

“ _No, please_.” You barely hear him, low, undertone driven by a mumble. “ _Stay with me_.” You channel him an apologetic look, before he breathes deep, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Alright,” Opening his arms, he taps his chest. “Come here.” His tone lies copious with burnout, you can perceive dragged, shadowy bags formed under his eyes.

John looked worn to shreds, but he was trying.

for you.

“What are you doing?” You probe, tucking yourself back under the covers, a small yawn suppressed as you lace yourself back into him, as he sought. The rise and fall of his chest inflates, rasp opaque in his voice.

“ _I’m gonna wait for you to fall asleep_.” His voice, low in a yawn explains, thumb rubbing the apple of your cheek. Pulling your figure proximate by the waist, his free hand gathers through your mellifluous locks, fingers running a soothe in your hair; as if to lull you to slumber. Quiet, his lips touch your forehead, eyes closed, the sound midnight breeze out the window, a beautiful reserve.

Your heart falls soft, full, warm, to the thought of the man who held you, right now, in his arms. John had never failed to put you before him, your needs first, your plights his priority. That uniqueness, that _something so admiringly matchless, incomparable;_ shone through in times like this.

John is a simple man, and his love gleams, in the simple, mundane ways.

He shows you he cares, shows you the kindness you search in the world; _for the world knows_.

the world,

has not been kind to him.

Its why you’d fell so deep for him, so endlessly swift away in his manifestation. John is kind, compassionate, caring. He deserved so much, because he’s been given so little. So he’ll work, he’ll work his best to give you all he can; to keep you happy, because you,

are his dream.

& he’d never let you forget it.

With an appreciative sigh, you lean up to kiss his jaw, lightly, delicate, full of all the love you had to offer him. For him, all the love in your being would fall short.

“ _You don’t have to do that_.” You whisper, voice low and explanatory. “ _I’m sorry, I’m being a pain, aren’t I?_ ” Giggling, you snake your hand down to thread with his, holding his fingers tight within yours. John adores when you hold his hand, it reminds him that you do care, and he’s not alone anymore.

“ _Never._ ” His sleep ridden tone murmurs, another reassuring kiss, light as a feather to your head.

John is headstrong, assertive. You knew he’d try his best to stay awake for you now, no matter how hard you’d tell him otherwise. But you knew your John well, you knew you’d be able to have him out like a light in no time if you tried hard enough. With your movement, slow and subtle, you shift, moving up enough to circle your arms around his shoulders, his tiresome head finding refuge in the valley of your breasts. He sighs content, deep, comfortable, resting within the safest place he knew –

you.

With your hold on him secure, your fingers soothe his scalp light, pacifying him as his eyes fight to stay open, the smell of your Shea blend moisturizer whelming his senses. His arms find your waist, his thoughts barely audible, handled at last in the wildfire of his mind as he feels himself succumb into you. With his voice struggling to find deliverance, he feels your soft, indulgent lips on his forehead, your face nuzzling into his hair, thumb soothing the skin of his shoulder. He was drifting surely, finding it tough to stay awake.

“ _So_ ,” His voice is gentle, barely heard into your chest. “ _What did you do while I was away?_ ” Yawning, he nuzzles further into your cuddle.

“ _Oh, nothing really_.” Your sing song voice silks, a lullaby in his cognizance. 

You keep your voice calm, serene, a ring of tranquil melody, rhythm like in his ears. “ _I took Dog to the parks_ ,” Kissing his hair again, you continue to soothe up and down his bicep, a gentle hum through the evening air. “ _Did some gardening_ ,”. Tender, your fingers continue to knead ever so slight to his head, coaxing him further into the rest he so rightfully deserved. “ _Little bit of house work here and there,_ ”

He snuggles further in, tightening his grip on you, delicately. With a few more caring, tender kisses to his restful being, you hear his dozy measure once again, gentle snores filling your ears. He rests, tucked away in your cradled embrace, settled into repose. Smiling to yourself, you feel gratified at last.

It’s a quiet night in the city, the usual buzz of traffic out the windows unheard of, the evening breeze calm, mellow. The lull of your lover’s breaths, the flutter of his eyelids, without his notice to,

the blissful unawareness~

honeyed dreams to follow~

the kind you’d been longing for the weeks behind.

The hum of his chest, hushing your thoughts slow, its beautiful as a carousel free. The waves only let you know he’s here, with you, where he belongs.

all of him,

a dream, only yours, 

in his entirety. 


End file.
